Taking Wednesday
by arrista30
Summary: This is the story of Silas Wednesday, and his pokemon journey through Sinnoh. Watch as he and his pokemon grow.
1. Beginnings

This is my pokemon fanfic. It is a 'prototype' so to speak, as in I'll continue it if you like it.

It is based more off the manga and games than anything else, because the anime sucks.

It is based in Sinnoh.

Small note: the currency used is the same used in the games. It is denoted by a 'p'. It is pronounced "poh-kay."

So, instead of 3 dollars, it would be 3 poke. Comprende?

**Taking Wednesday**

A fan fiction by Arrista

There was a quiet little town, tucked away in the quiet part of the country. This little town was so little that it only had 16 houses. Since it was a small town, everyone knew each other. This little town had stood it's own during the tests of time, and to prove it, there was a particularly old man that did nothing but tell stories of the olden days.

Said man was currently standing in the small town's cemetery, in front of a grave. This man was clearly past his prime, pushing 90 years old. He was bald, and had a cane in one hand. His clothes looked tattered and old.

"You shouldn't have died that way," he said silently.

Just then, the town's small children came running up to the old man. He smiled, and nodded.

"Let's get out of here," he said. "I'll tell you a story."

Grabbing one of the smaller children with his free hand, he walked them to a tiny cottage that wasn't too far away. In front of the small cottage were multiple benches, facing the cottage. The children took their seats there. The old man took a seat on the cottage's porch. The seat faced the kids.

He cleared his throat, and began. "There once was a boy. This boy wasn't just any boy, for he had an extraordinary gift..."

The story had begun.

The TV was blaring. On it was a stadium full of people. In the middle of the stadium, there was a field. This field was the location of a pokemon battle. On one side, there was a beautiful girl, who looked about 17. She had blonde hair that extended to her back. She was wearing a blue dress, what matched her steely blue eyes. On the field in front of her was a lady-like white and blue creature, with a red hornlike protrusion from her (for the pokemon was a girl) stomach. She was a shiny Gardevoir.

Across from the Gardevoir was a large pokemon, whose eyes looked completely closed. This large dark brown pokemon ran towards the Gardevoir with it's glowing fist raised, defiantly screaming "Snorlax!"

The Gardevoir dodged the incoming Mega Punch, and retaliated with a psychic. A large energy field surrounded the Snorlax. It bellowed a "Lax!" before fainting.

"And the winner of the Sinnoh League Conference is none other than Jess Wednesday!" the announcer said. The blonde girl, Jess, took a bow.

The boy watching the TV abruptly sat up, and turned the TV off. "She gets all of the attention..." he said. He looked to be about two years Jess' junior, making him around 15. He had messy blond hair, with streaks of light blue razing the tips of it. Contrary to what his classmates thought, his hair naturally grew like that. He was about average height, around 5'7" or so. He was sitting in his room, on his unmade bed. The TV was on a table in front of him.

"Dinner!" a voice came from downstairs, in the kitchen.

"But I'm watching TV," he replied.

"Silas Wednesday, you get down here and eat your dinner!" his mother yelled back.

Silas shuffled his feet while moving. He wasn't wearing any shoes, but he did have socks on. He was wearing blue jeans, and his shirt was a navy blue one. On it were the printed letters SLC, standing for Sinnoh League Conference. On the top of his head was a red bandana.

He walked out of his room, and made his way downstairs. The living room was dark and empty.

"Mom?" he called.

"SURPRISE!" yelled a girl, as she stepped out of the living room with the lights turning on. Behind her was a shiny Gardevoir. Silas' mother stood next to Jess.

"What are you doing here?" Silas asked, with a dumbfound look on his face.

"I'm here to visit my brother on his birthday. 15 years old today. Congratulations." She said.

"Isn't it wonderful?" Silas' mother, Mrs. Wednesday said. "I'll go make some coffee." She walked into the kitchen.

Silas sat down on the couch.

"I thought you'd be living the high life, winning the SLC and all. Didn't think you still had time for us little people." He spat.

"Now, you don't have to talk like that to me. It's your birthday, after all. I have a present for you." Jess replied. She reached behind her and pulled out an egg, about the size of a size ten boot. It was white with green stripes on it.

"An egg? Like, to eat?" Silas said, grabbing the egg.

"No silly, it is a pokemon egg. It's about time you had yourself a pokemon." She said.

Silas looked at the egg hopefully. _My own pokemon!_ He thought.

Silas was walking through the forest. He was wearing a red coat over his normal attire. On his back were the necessary items for a long journey, and a pokemon egg, wrapped tightly for insulation. In his mind, he replayed the events of what happened a little over an hour ago.

_"But sis, you know I can't have a pokemon. Mom would never allow it." Silas said, still clutching the egg._

_"I know. That is why you are leaving. It's time you went on your own journey, like I did." Jess replied. _

_"Stop talking crazy. Mom will never let that happen." _

_"Not if I have anything to say about it. Garbevoir, Hypnosis!"_

_The Gardevoir moved into the kitchen, and shot a beam from it's head, knocking Mrs. Wednesday out._

_"Now, go up into your room and pack all of the things you need."_

_"But what about mom?"_

_"I'll handle her. You need to hurry."_

_Silas ran upstairs, and packed clothes and everything necessary for extended travel, all into one backpack. He came back downstairs._

_"Now, head east. You should pass a lake called Lake Verity. You should be in Twinleaf Town at that point. Stay the night if you want to. But continue east to Sandgem Town. There lives Professor Rowan. He can help you on your journey. Now, go!"_

_Silas left with haste.\_

As he was trudging along, he saw a sign that pointed north, saying "Lake Verity."

He pretty much ignored it. He glanced up, and happened to see a shimmering light. The light was vaguely crescent shaped, and was pinkish and yellow. "Cresselia!" the light exclaimed, and zoomed off.

"I wonder what that was..." Silas thought to himself. He walked into a small town, Twinleaf Town. Since it was dark, he looked for a Pokemon Center, for his stay over night. He saw the red-roofed building, and approached it. He entered. The main room was basically empty, save for two people: A nurse Joy and a brown haired girl.

Behind the brown haired girl was a small blue pokemon, a Riolu. She was sitting at a table eating.

Silas approached the nurse.

"Is there a room open for the night?" he asked.

"Sure. That will be p300."

Silas handed her the money.

"There is a free meal to go with your room. The tables are over there. A waiter will be with you shortly." Joy said.

Silas made his way over to a table, one opposite of the girl with the Riolu. He set the pokemon egg on the table. The waiter came by, and he ordered a hamburger.

"Nice egg there." The girl said.

"Uh thanks..." Silas replied.

"My name is Harriet. But my friends call my Harry." She said, sitting next to Silas.

"Harry, isn't that a boy's name? Heh, my name is Silas Wednesday." He replied.

"Wednesday? Are you related to Jess?"

"Uh. Yeah. She is my sister..."

"That's cool."

"Not really-" he was cut off by a cracking sound. His egg was hatching!

It moved back and forth, with cracks appearing on it's surface. The shell came open, and out stumbled a small white pokemon with a green head. "Ralts!" it said, looking at Silas. It waddled forward, and latched on to his arm. "Ralts!"

"Aw, looks like you're a mommy!" Harry said.

"Shut up!" Silas replied. He picked up the Ralts and carried it over to the Nurse Joy.

"Nurse, could you please look at this pokemon? My Ralts just hatched and I want to know if it is ok." Silas said.

Well, that's it. Let me know what you think.


	2. Choices

Well, here is chapter 2 of Taking Wednesday.

I promise it'll be longer than the first one.

Let me just review the general pokemon introduced in the last chapter:

Silas Wednesday – 15

Pokemon:

Lvl 1 Ralts

Note: This Ralts knows some egg moves. Namely Shadow Sneak and Will O' Wisp. Those are actual egg moves for Ralts. Breed Dusclops and Gardevoir and see what happens.

Harriet "Harry" Fogal - 15

Pokemon:

Lvl 5 Riolu

Jessica Wednesday - 17

Pokemon:

Lvl 67 Gardevoir

Another Note: There isn't a limit to the moves the pokemon knows. Unlike the games, a pokemon can know more than one move at a time.

"Here you go! Your Ralts is all healthy and wonderful. Take good care of him." Nurse Joy said. Silas had spent the night, and got to know Harry more. She was heading in the same place as Silas, i.e. she was heading to Sandgem Town to talk to Professor Rowan also.

"Ralts is a boy?" Silas said.

"Yup. Now, here is your Ralts' pokeball." The Nurse handed Silas a pokeball.

"Thanks, but I want to spend more time with Ralts." Silas set the Ralts on his head.

"Ralts!" the Ralts said.

"Exactly." Silas replied. He walked outside, and saw Harry standing by the door.

"Took you long enough." She said. "Are you ready?"

"Sure. Let's go." She replied.

"Rio. Lu. Riolu." Said the blue canine.

They continued to walk through the small town. After about ten minutes, they made it to the woods.

"This way leads to Sandgem." Harry said. They continued walking, when they stumbled upon a Kricketot. It growled menacingly at the pair.

"I got this." Silas said. Ralts jumped down from it's master's head.

"Ralts... Use... Uh..." Silas said. "What does it know again?"

"Try using Shadow Sneak." Said a young man. He had dark blue hair, and wore a scarf around his neck. "The Pokedex says it knows Growl, Shadow Sneak, and Will O' Wisp." The man held up a red rectangular device.

The boy in general looked like he was in his twenties.

"Shadow Sneak!" Silas said. The Ralts looked up at Silas. "Ralts!" it said, and tilted it's head forward, and charged with blinding speed. It's after image was a dark color. He struck the Kricketot, and the Kricketot fell backwards. It had fainted in one hit.

"Ralts!" Ralts said as he jumped upwards with one hand in the air.

"Yeah! Our first voctory!" Silas said.

"Idiot..." Harry said. "Wait, who are you?"

"My name is Lucas. I work in the late Professor Rowan's lab." The man with the pokedex said.

"What do you mean 'late' Professor Rowan?" Silas asked.

"You see, the Professor died a little time ago. In his will, he left his lab and work to me." Lucas said. "I can take you to the lab, if you want."

"Sure..." Harry said.

"Riolu." Riolu replied.

They had walked for little more than an hour. Lucas was out in the forest studying the migration habits of a pokemon called Starly. They continued to walk, and Ralts got a few more Kricketot wins. Ralts had learned a new move, confusion.

They reached Sandgem town. The first thing Harry and Silas noticed was the sand. The ground was all sand, rather than dirt. There was also a beach with a view of the ocean.

"Here we are!" Lucas said. They stopped in front of a large building. They entered the large doors, into the lab. There were people bustling around, with peokeballs and spreadsheets and scientific stuff. "Follow me," Lucas said.

The followed him into the back of the building. He stood in front of a table. On the table were three pokeballs. One was green, one was crimson, and one was an aqua color.

"Pick one." Lucas said. "Each one holds a rare pokemon. You can have one/ Both of you."

"Well, I want this one. Green is my favorite." Harry said, and picked up the green pokeball.

"Good choice. Turtwig is a good pokemon." Lucas said.

"Go, Turtwig!" Harry said, and her Turtwig emerged from the ball.

"Tur. Twiiiig." It said.

"Your turn." Lucas said.

Silas closed his eyes, and reached blindly. He picked up a pokeball, and realesed the pokemon without opening his eyes.

"Oh!" Harry said.

"Chim?" Silas heard.

He opened his eyes, and saw a small red pokemon, that looked a little taller than Ralts.

"Ah. Chimchar, the fire pokemon. Another good choice. When I began my journey, I chose the blue one. Right, Empoleon?" Lucas said, as a large bipedal blue penguin came forward.

"Here, I ave a gift for you two. Professor Rowan gave one to me, so I feel it is right to give them both to you. I have seen every Sinnoh pokemon there is, but there are more pokemon than that. For example, Ralts is not in the Sinnoh pokedex."

Lucas handed them two pokedexes. Harry's was red, and Silas' was blue.

"There now, a pokedex can give you information on the pokemon. Like what level they are at or what moves the pokemon knows and stuff." Lucas explained. "Now, head north and go to Jubilife City. From there you can go to Oreburgh"

"Do you think we should stay the night at a Pokemon Center?" Silas said to Harry.

"Nah. Where is your sense of adventure? If we need to, I have a tent." Harry replied.

"We should stop at the pokemart. I want to stock up on pokeballs."

"Yeah. Sure."

They made their way over to the pokemart. They entered, and saw shelves and shelves of pokemon goods. They also saw a boy, who looked about Jess' age. He had spiky brown hair, and a long tan coat. He purchased his goods, and turned to leave. He took one look at Silas and Harry, and walked out the door.

"That was weird. Do you know who that was?" Harry commented.

"No. I just want to get my stuff and leave." Silas replied.

The two purchased their goods, and started to leave. They were walking through the woods. It started turning night.

"I wish I brought my watch." Silas said.

"Idiot. That's why we are going to Jubilife. The sell Poketches there. There are like watches but they can do much, much more. I can't wait to get one. I want mine to be green, like Pokey."

"Pokey?"

"I named my Turtwig Pokey. Got a problem with that?"

"Uh... No..."

Silas and Harry set up their tent. The whole process took about ten minutes. They unbundled their sleeping bags.

"Silas, I think you should go over there." Harry said, pointing away from the tent.

"Why?" he replied.

"Well, I am going to... get changed. And I don't want you to see!" she replied.

"Fine. I'll go make a fire." He replied. If it wasn't so dark, he could see her blushing.

"Say, do you want to have a double battle? Loser has to carry the supplies to Jubilife." Harry said. It was about seven in the morning. Silas didn't get much sleep, as Harry proceeded to kick him all night during her sleep. This was just the thing to boost his energy. Besides, he had never been in a real pokemon battle before. He waned to test out his Chimchar.

"Alright. Just don't complain to me when I kick your ass." Silas said.

"Wow, do you kiss your mother with that mouth? Come on out, Riolu, Pokey!" she said. She threw two pokeballs, one a regular and the other; green.

"Rio. Rio LU!" the bipedal blue canine said.

"Turt. Twig." The green turtle said.

"I'll beat you. Go, pokeballs!" He threw the two pokeballs he had, and out emerged his beloved Ralts and his Chimchar. He noticed the Chimchar was a dark red, compared to the brown of a regular one.

"Ok then. Chimchar, use scratch on Riolu!"

Chimchar ran forward, its hands raised. It thrusted one of its arms forward and scratched Riolu. Riolu retaliated with a "Quick Attack!" from Harry. "And Pokey! Tackle that Ralts!"

Pokey ran towards Ralts. "Shadow Sneak!" Ralts ran forward, and hit Pokey with the shadow sneak the same time Riolu hit Chimchar with its quick attack.

"Hmm.. Let's switch it up! Ralts, use confusion on Riolu! Chimchar, Ember on Pokey!" Silas said.

_No... He's figured it out!_ Harry thought. "Riolu! Endure!" Ralts hit Riolu with it's confusion, but Riolu was bathed in a red light. It stood up, albeit it was barely hanging on to consciousness. It grabbed a berry and forcibly ate it, restoring its health to normal.

"Quick! Use Shadow Sneak!" Ralts ran forward, and landed a direct hit.

"Counter!" Riolu began to glow a reddish brown color, and struck Ralts, knocking him unconscious.

Chimchar Ember-ed Pokey one more time. Pokey dodged the attack with a withdraw.

Chimchar scratch! Then follow up with ember!"

Chimchar ran forward, and scratched Pokey, landing a critical hit. Pokey flinched, giving Chimchar enough time to ember it. Pokey fainted.

"So... It's a draw then." Harry said, recalling her pokemon.

"Yup." Silas said, applying a potion to his Ralts.

There. Guess who that guy in the Mart was. Just guess.


	3. Pokemon Genesis

Ok. So here are the Bios of the main characters. Wow. Zero reviews. That's totally

awesome.

Sorry I haven't update in like forever. Oh well, it's not like there were readers anyway...

Note: This story takes place 10 years after the events in the games. Also note that Lucas is the male protagonist from the games. Dawn will likely make an appearance later on in this story.

Silas Wednesday – 15

Ralts lvl 7

Chimchar lvl 7

Harriet "Harry" Fogal – 15

Riolu lvl 8

Turtwig "Pokey" lvl 6

Silas and Harry continued walking through the woods. The morning had slowly slipped into noon. They were close to Jubilife City. The city's skyline was visible on the horizon.

"We are close." Harry said.

"So, what's your story Harry? I mean, where are you from?" Silas said abruptly.

"You go first." She snapped.

"Well, in short, my mom doesn't like pokemon trainers. My dad loved them. He gave my sister a pokemon from his home country, Hoenn. She left on her journey two years later. My dad left my mom a year before she left. Ever since, she has been telling me to never go on a journey. Two days ago, my sister gave me apokemon egg, and I left. You?" Silas explained.

"Uh. Fine. I'm from Canalave City. My brother gave me Riolu's egg, and told me to leave to find the Professor. That's all." Harry explained.

"Oh. Hey, we are here." Silas said.

They walked into a vast city. The streets were bustling with people and cars.

"Hey. We should go to the Poketch building. It's over here." Harry said, leading the way. She grabbed Silas' hand, and pressed forward.

After about twenty minutes of running through the large city, they stopped in front of a large building. There was a television the large building, with a smiling girl who looked in her early twenties. She was wearing a white had, covering her dark navy blue hair. The large television was saying, "Hi! I am the Champion, and I enjoy using the Poketch! And so does Infernape!"

"Enferrrrrr Nape!" said the large flaming monkey behind her.

"What are you staring at? Come on!" Harry said, dragging Silas into the building.

There was a main desk, and a secretary with short green hair behind it.

"May I help you?" she said.

"We want poketches!" Harry said.

"I can't give them to you for free. But there is a contest coming up. A battle contest. Tag team with you friends and win the prize! Two poketches. All you need is at least one gym badge."

"Uh... Neither of us have a badge." Silas said readily.

"You are in luck. I know the Oreburgh Gym is accepting challenges now. Traveling to there would take about a day. The contest is in a week's time, so you better leave now. Just head east. You should end up at the base of Mount Coronet. Here are two maps." The lady handed them two maps each.

"Thanks, miss. We'll be sure to come back!" Harry said, taking her map.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

The were walking through more forest now. This time, there was a lake to the left of them. Actually, it was more like a small grassland than a forest.

Silas was thinking. _Gym Badge? What is that?_ He decided to ask Harry.

"What is a gym badge?" Silas asked.

"My god. You have lived a sheltered life. Pokemon gyms litter the country side. There are eight in total. In order to qualify for the Pokemon League, you need all eight. The first gym is up ahead. It is run by Roark. He has rock type pokemon." She explained.

"Rock type, Huh?" Just then, Silas tripped over a large rock. It was shaped strangely. This situation was sort of ironic, due to the fact that after saying "Rock" Silas tripped over a rock. This didn't go unnoticed by Harry, who burst into laughter.

Silas picked up the rock. It was about the size of a football, and didn't weigh much, strangely. It was shaped like a dome. Silas slipped the rock in his backpack, so he could train with it later.

The two continued to walk in silence. They saw pokemon hurrying by, and trainers, too. Finally, they came upon a cave. Above the cave was a sign saying, "Oreburgh Gate. DO NOT DISTURB THE ZUBAT!" Ironically, there were zubat hanging from the sign. They were sleeping, as it was midday.

"Well, let's go through." Harry said enthusiastically. "We won't get our first gym badges by standing here!" She rushed inwards, with Silas in her tow.

The cave itself was very large and open. On the opposite side of the cavern was a large opening, about 60 yards away. There was only one other person in the room, and he was staring around a corner. What he was staring at, was not visible. He turned his head, and whispered, "Shh! Come here, but quietly!"

Harry and Silas tip-toed over to the man, and turned to look at what he was staring at. This seemed to be an additional passageway, winding deeper into the Gate. Along the wall, was a large, flat rock. On top of it, was a pair of sleeping Absol.

"Let's not wake them." The man whispered, and started walking away, towards Oreburgh. Harry and Silas followed. They exited the Gate, and gasped, or at least Harry and Silas did. They saw a large city to the left, and a large drilling platform digging into the rocky surface to the left.

"Follow me. I'll take you to my home." The man said. He looked moderately old, at least in his forties. He had brown hair, with a grayish tinge. He was a little taller than Silas. He wore a long coat that easily distinguished him as a professor.

They continued walking into the center of town, when they stopped at a large building.

"Welcome to my humble abode! My name is Professor Hornbeam." The Professor said. "I'm the professor here at Oreburgh. I work at the lab here in town."

Just then, a short boy wearing a long-sleeved shirt and camo-shorts ran out of the Professor's home. His shirt was yellow on the sternum and had blue sleeves. He had dirty-blonde hair that was long enough for his hair to rest comfortably on his shoulders. He was at least a head shorter than Silas, and about four inches shorter than Harry.

"Dad! What to you so long?" the boy said. He was clearly annoyed. "Three weeks!"

"Sorry! If you kids come on in, I'll explain everything." They went inside, and Prof. Hornbeam led the way. They walked into the kitchen, and the professor motioned everyone to sit down.

"Dad, who are these people?" the boy asked.

"They are kids that can help me with my research." Professor H. replied. "First off, what are your names?"

"Harriet, but please call me Harry." She said extatically.

"Silas Wednesday." He said.

"Wednesday? Like Jess?" the boy said. "Wow! My name is River Hornbeam!"

"Now that that is out of the way, I'd like to explain my research. You see, I've noticed that pokemon have been migrating from other regions to Sinnoh. I've been studying that information, as it's a strange occurrence... Take those Absol, for example. Absol are usually only found in the Hoenn region, so why are they here? That is what I want to know. And you can help me."

"How?" Silas asked.

"I want you to monitor pokemon that aren't from this region. And let me know on a regular basis." He said.

"Is that why Ralts is here?" he said, as Ralts burst out of it's pokeball.

"Most likely." He replied. "Now, can I see your supplies."

They dumped their contents of their bags on the table. Various clothes and other items were strewn on the table. Professor H. observed all of the items, pokein garound with a pen.

"Not very much items here of any good use... What is this?" he stopped at the rock. "Do you know what this is?"

"A rock? I was going to see if I could train Ralts' confusion with it." Silas explained.

"This is no rock! It's a fossil! Let me see it!" Professor Hornbeam grabbed up the fossil and ran into the other room. There were sounds of clinking and machines buzzing. River jumped up, and smiled.

"Ooh! Yes!" he bolted into the next room. Silas and Harry followed steadily behind. The room was very large with large glass capsules and wires with lights. The Professor was sticking the fossil into one of the capsules. He finished and ran over to a laptop, and began furiously typing. After about a minute, he turned to Silas.

"What I can do is resurrect this fossil into a live pokemon, for you. Do you want to know what this pokemon is?" he said.

"No, I don't think so." Silas replied, with a little shock in his voice.

The two of them stayed at the Hornbeam's house. They learned that Professor Hornbeam's wife, or River's mother, had died in an accident four years before. This left the Hornbeam residence empty. They few pokemon that were there either stayed in their pokeballs, or were in River's room.

The next day, Silas decided to train his pokemon. Mr. Hornbeam told him that Roark was on a business trip, so there was about a week before Silas could challenge him. Silas took this as a blessing, and decided to train.

Every day he trained, all day. For six days. He went into the Gate, he also went into the fields surrounding Oreburgh. Harry didn't let this time go to waste either. Her and River formed a friendship, and they also went training their pokemon.

On the seventh day, while fighting a particularly tough geodude, something amazing happened that surprised Silas. It went like this:

"Geooo dude!" the small rock said, lunging forward with a tackle attack.

"Dodge it!" Silas said, and his Chimchar jumped into the air. "Ember! Go!"

Chimchar's tail burned harshly, and in it's hands flames grew. He threw the flames at the geodude. Geodude rolled into the fire, and canceled the attack out. It continued to roll, and struck Chimchar. Chimchar flew back, and hit a tree.

"Chiiiimmm CHAAAAR!" he screamed, and glowed a red color. It's blaze ability activated! Silas told him to use ember, but Chimchar did something different. He made a flame appear in his hand, and wiped it down his front, causing his body to burst into flames. Chimchar spun forward while in this enflamed state. Geodude recognized the trouble, and used Rollout to counter. They collided, and a small explosion occurred.

Chimchar stood standing, albeit breathing heavily. He had performed Flame Wheel! The surprises didn't end there. Chimchar's body began to glow, this time with a white light. He grew taller, and grew a tail!

"MoooooonFERNO!" he screamed.

"Wow!" Silas said. Wow indeed.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

W00! Complete!

Lemme do Monferno's (Formerly Chimchar) bio.

Monferno is a hasty pokemon, and doesn't like to lose.


	4. Silas vs Roark

Woo! Chapter four!

Well, Here are the bios:

Silas

Monferno – Lvl 14

Ralts – lvl 15

??? (the fossil) – Lvl 10

Harry

Riolu – Lvl 16

Pokey – Lvl 15

River

Piplup – 1v1 15

Aron – lvl 17

So, let's get on with the newest chapter!

Oh, thanks Trudy. I know that this isn't germane. XD

Silas sat earnestly and the table. Professor Hornbeam was getting the fossil – now turned pokemon – from the machine in the other room. He walked in holding a pokeball.

"Here you go. Here is your new pokemon. It's a little weak, but you'll like him." Professor Hornbeam said as he handed the ball to Silas. Silas released the pokemon from it's ball. It was gray and blue, and about three feet tall.

"CraaAAnidos!" he said, jumping up in down happily. Silas pat his head. The shorter Monferno took one look and started babbling off at the mouth.

"Fern Monferno!" it raved.

"Ha! It seems that Monferno wants to challenge Cranidos to a fight!" Professor Hornbeam said.

"Wow, I just hope Monferno keeps that battling spirit for Roark." Silas replied.

"That's right! Roark is back today. Try checking his gym." Professor Hornbeam said.

"Sure! I'll go with Harry and River. Then I'll clean up the floor with Monferno and Ralts! And my new Cranidos!" Silas proclaimed enthusiastically. Ralts, who was resting on Silas' shoulder, jumped off of his shoulder in the same exuberant manor as Silas.

"Raaalts!"

Silas, River, and Harry were standing in from of the Oreburgh gym. The lights were on inside, and people were clearly moving about indoors.

"Ready?" Harry said to the two of them.

"As I'll ever be." Silas said, stepping inside. The inside was like a mini stadium. It had the area for the trainers to battle and some stands. The area for battling was littered with rocks.

Off to their left, there was a man talking to another man, clearly a trainer. One had a red construction helmet, and the other was a child of at least 13. The man in the red helmet spoke.

"Your pokemon gave a good battle. Unfortunately, I cannot give you this badge, as you lost. Try catching more pokemon, then challenge me again."

"I know... I thought Aipom would be enough, but I guess I was wrong." The kid said. He turned, and walked out. The man with the red helmet turned and looked at Silas and company.

He was very tall, easily two heads taller than Silas. His brown hair framed his face, and it fell down to his shoulders; it was about as long as River's. He had rugged facial hair and was wearing a worker's uniform. "Which one of you is going to challenge me?"

"I will." Silas said.

"Follow me. You two can take a seat in the stands." Roark said. Silas followed him down into the fighting area. Roark took one side of the field, and Silas the other. A pokemon about the size or River stepped out next to him. "RAMPARDOS!" it bellowed.

"Wow! That Rampardos looks powerful!" Silas said with awe.

"He is. Rampardos and I have been together since the beginning. I won't use him, he would decimate whatever pokemon you have. But I will use this one!" he said, as he threw a pokeball to the center stage. A red rocklike pokemon with yellow protrusions came out of the ball. "Shuckle!" it said.

"I've never seen a shuckle in person before! Wow! Anyway, I think it's time for his debut battle! Go!" Silas threw Cranidos' pokeball.

Cranidos looked over at Rampardos. The evolved version of itself glared at Cranidos and replied with a "Rampardos!" Cranidos in turn replied with a defiant "Crani!" as if to say "Don't look down on me!"

"Let's get this battle started! Shuckle, use stealth rock!" Roark said. Shuckle's face contorted in a concentrated look, and a circle of pointed rocks appeared around Cranidos.

"Cradidos! Ignore them and go for a headbutt!" Cradidos jumped over the rocks, and rammed Shuckle directly with it's large and powerful head. Shuckle flew backwards, and hit the wall.

"Wow... I had no idea Cranidos was that powerful!" River said.

"Yeah, but Shuckle's not down yet." Harry replied. Indeed, Shuckle had gotten back up.

"I have to say, that is one powerful pokemon you have there. I can't wait to see your other pokemon! Go Shuckle! Stealth rock once more!" Shuckle once again concentrated, and made another circle of jagged rocks.

"What does that do? Go for a focus energy!" Silas screamed. Cranidos brought it's tiny arms in, and bent it's head downward. He jumped up, screaming in rage as it's energy output increased. "CRAAAANIDOSS!!!!"

"Now! Headbutt!" Cranidos ran forward, and once again landed a direct hit on Shuckle. This headbutt was clearly more powerful, as it blasted Shuckle off even farther into the wall. "Cranidos! Follow up with Leer!" Cranidos glared menacingly at Shuckle, who in turn quailed at Cranidos' leer.

"Headbutt once more, Cradidos!" Cranidos flew in for the headbutt, but before he could strike, Roark screamed, "BIDE!"

Cranidos flew into Shuckle once again with a headbutt, doing massive damage, leaving Shuckle barely conscious. Shuckle gathered the rest of the energy in its body, and was charging more.

"Shit... What to do... Cranidos! Get ready to dodge whatever attack comes at you!" Cranidos readied itself so jump into the air. Shuckle released it's energy, in the form of a blue beam. Cranidos jumped into the air, but Shuckle swung the beam upwards and landed a hit on Cranidos. He fell on the ground, but got up, albeit weakly. He could barely stand up.

"Cranidos..." Silas said. _What should I do? They both look ready to fall over..._ "Focus energy! Go!"

Cranidos once again focused the last bit of energy he had. "CRAAANIDOSSS!" he cried. "Headbut!" Silas said.

Cranidos lunged forward with the last bit of energy he could muster into this one attack. Shuckle was too slow and tired to dodge, so in naturally landed perfectly. Shuckle gave a quiet "Shu...Ckle..." before fainting.

"The winner! Cranidos!" the Referee said.

"Good job, buddy! You did great! Why don't you rest for a bit?" Silas said returning the nearly fainted Cranidos to it's pokeball.

"Are you ready for the next round?" Roark said. "I'm surprised you beat my Shuckle. The boy with the Aipom didn't. Anyway, go pokeball!" He threw out his pokeball. A small green bipedal pokemon with black markings on it appeared. "Larvitar!" it cried.

_Hmm... I'll go with Ralts for this one!_ "Go! Ralts!" Silas said. Ralts jumped off of his shoulder. "Raalts" he said.

"Larvi!" Larvitar said.

"You should have used your other pokemon... I think Ralts was the worst choice you could make when fighting Larvitar." Roark said.

Silas was about to reply, when the two circles of pointed rocks that were from the stealth rock flew up, and all flew at Ralts, and exploded on contact. Ralts got back up, with some exhaustion. But it could still go on. The rocks went back into their circular position.

"I don't care. I'll just fight to win! Ralts, double team!" Silas said.

Multiple copies of Ralts started jumping around. A chorus of "Ralts!" echoed around the stadium.

"Larvitar. Sandstorm." Roark said. Larvitar created a whirlwind of sand, and sent it around the field. The sandstorm eliminated all of the Ralts clones, and left the real one cowering behind a rock.

"Woah! That is one powerful sandstorm!" River noted. "How will he defeat this opponent?"

_Silas... _ Harry thought.

"Ralts! Shadow Sneak!" Ralts dissapeared, and his shadow extended towards Larvitar in a flash. Larvitar was busy maintaining the sandstorm to dodge, so he got hit directly with the shadow sneak. The sandstorm dissapated. Larvitar stood back up, with an angry look on it's face. "Laaarrrvitar!" it said.

"Ralts! Confusion!" Ralts picked up Larvitar and threw it against the wall with the confusion. Larvitar got up, but was clearly weakened, more so than Ralts.

_Confusion did that much damage? With the powerful hitter Cranidos and the special hitter Ralts, this team could potentially be the best there is! I wonder what his last pokemon is..._ Roark thought.

"Use bite, Larvitar!" Larvitar ran forward to bite Ralts, but Ralts dodged to the left. Larvitar turned to bite him again, but Ralts kept on dodging.

"Good job, Ralts! Now use double team and follow up with a confusion!" Ralts paused a second, but that was enough time for Larvitar to get off a bite before Ralts launched a double team. The copies of Ralts all ran across the field, and one Ralts used confusion to launch Larvitar. This caused a lot of smoke to appear. After a few moments, the smoke cleared, and it revealed that Larvitar had fainted.

Roark recalled Larvitar. "You did good, my friend. Now, the question to you is, can you defeat my last pokemon?" Roark sent out his last pokemon. The pokeball opened in a pool of light, and out emerged a floating moon-shaped rock. "Lunatone!" echoed around the room.

"Ralts, can you continue?" Silas asked. Ralts replied with a defiant "Ralts!"

"Ok, Ralts! Shadow Sneak!" Silas said. Ralts disappeared, and his shadow extended quickly towards Lunatone. Lunatone merely floated upwards to dodge the attack.

"Luna, use tackle!" Lunatone flew from where it was hovering towards Ralts. The tackle had a direct hit! It knocked Ralts out.

"Ralts!" Silas said. He recalled Ralts. "You were great. Go, Monferno!" Silas said, and he threw out Monferno. He started jumping up and down enthusiastically. "Mon! Mon! Mon! Monfeeeerno!"

"How interesting! This will be the decisive battle! Did you know my Luna is rock and psychic type? Monferno is a fire fighting type. How interesting." Roark explained. "But it will end quickly! Luna, confusion!" Lunatone's eyes glowed as it attempted to capture the Monferno in the confusion.

"Dodge it!" Silas said. Monferno ran backwards with blinding speed.

"Wow!" River and Harry said at the same time. "That Monferno is fast!"

"Ok Monferno! Mach punch!" Silas said. Monferno used his speed to his advantage. He flew at Lunatone and struck it in the eye. Lunatone took the punch bluntly, and repelled Monferno with a harden.

"Ok Luna! Hypnosis!" Roark said. Lunatone blasted Monferno with a wave. The wave caused Monferno to go to sleep! Monferno slumped onto the ground, snoring lightly.

"Now Luna! Tackle! And keep on using tackle!" Roark said. Lunatone kept on pounding Monferno with countless tackle attacks. Suddenly, Monferno woke up with a fiery rage. The fire at the end of his tail grew larger and larger. Monferno glowed red.

"Hmm. It seems that this is where the real battle starts now! Luna, confusion!" Roark said. Lunatone used confusion, but before it could finish the attack, Lunatone was slammed with a flaming Monferno using flame with an intense flame wheel. Unlike the mach punch, Lunatone could hardly shake this attack off, despite it's resistance to fire.

"Good job Monferno! Keep it up! Flame wheel!" Silas said. Still in the middle of flame wheel, Monferno spun around on the ground.

"Luna! Into the air!" Roark said. Lunatone hovered up into the air, far above Monferno's reach. Monferno continued to spin around, but to no avail. Finally, Monferno stopped the attack. He was still glowing.

"I've got it! Monferno! Use flame wheel on a rock to launch yourself into the air!" Silas said hastily. Monferno went into the attack again, and ran into a rock, launching into the air.

"Luna! Tackle Monferno in mid-air!" Roark said. Lunatone dodged Monferno's particularly intense Flame Wheel, and tackled Monferno fromt he side, dissipating his flame wheel, and throwing him towards the wall.

"Monferno! Bounce off and repel back with Mach Punch!" Silas said. Monferno turned and put his feet towards the wall. He jumped off of the wall, using his speed as an ally. His fist raised, he slammed it into Lunatone. Lunatone flew backwards, and landed on the ground, fainted. Monferno landed on the ground, and the flames on his tail died down to normal.

"Good job, Monferno! Woo! I bet wwe could win over 9,000 more times with you on my team!" Silas said joyfully. Monferno joyfully yelled, too.

"Congratulations! You deserve this badge." Roark said, as he walked over with Rampardos in tow. He handed Silas a badge, who took it earnestly. "But let me tell you something. Your Cranidos is powerful. In fact, when he evolves, he will be more powerful than Rampardos here. And I hope to be your ally on that day."

"Thanks!"Silas said. Harry and River walked over to Silas and Roark.

"That was an awesome battle! You've come far from when we had our mock double battle." Harry said.

"Where to now?" Silas said.

"Well, we should go back to my house. Then we can go." River said.

"We?" Silas replied.

"Yeah. I've decided to go with you. As much as I enjoy this place, I want to go see the land with my own two eyes."

"Awesome!" both Harry and Silas replied.

END OF THE CHAPTER!!!!

Imma chargin mah lazer!!!1!!1!1111!!!!!oneone!!!

Anyway, I want to thank everyone who reviewed. Gracias to you all!


	5. Duo Evolution And then!

Wow, it's been a while

Wow, it's been a while.

Anyway, for those of you with Xbox 360's, I recommend Lost Odyssey. It's amazing.

I don't like this chapter. I could have written it better... Oh well...

Anywho, when we left our amazing heroes, Silas just beat Roark at the gym, earning him a badge. River decided he was going to accompany Silas and Harriet on their journey.

/

Duo Evolution!

The trio had made it back to Jubilife City. Since they missed the week deadline on the poketchs, Professor Hornbeam had given one to Harriet, who was fiddling with it as they walked.

Silas walked steadily, with Monferno at his side. "Silas, what type of pokemon trainer do you want to be?" River asked.

"What do you mean?" he replied.

"Well, pokemon have different types, right? Sometimes trainers focus on one specific type." River elaborated.

"No, I don't think so. I like my three pokemon too much to get rid of any of them. You?"

"Nah. I like variety."

They walked through the city, but stopped in the city park, or the center of the city.

"Where do we go from here?" Silas asked.

"We should travel north, to Florama Town. Then from there to Eterna City. There is another gym there." Harriet explained. "And that gym is mine!"

They started walking north, and made it out of the city. What lay ahead of them was a route with several lakes. Several people littered the route, and several were fishing. As the trio walked forward, they overheard two people arguing.

"If you were better in control with your pokemon, we would have one!" the boy said.

"Shut up, it was a double battle, you could have helped too, you big dic-" the other boy responded.

"Hey! HEY!" River and Harriet yelled.

"What's going on here?" Silas said.

"This bastard made us lose the doubles tournament!" the taller boy said.

"So? Double battles are exactly that, doubles! You both lost!" River said.

"How about we battle you and just see? Come on Brian!" said the shorter boy. Brian whipped out a pokeball, and tossed it, releasing his pokemon. Standing at an astounding 4'6", a large red-and-black bug pokemon emerged. "Ledian!" it exclaimed.

"Come on, David!" said Brian, the taller boy. David took out a pokeball of his own, and released the monster inside. A small purple pokemon came out. "Aipom!" it said.

"Ok, we'll take you on!" Brian said.

"Really?" River said. "I need one of you! Harriet, help me!" he said, as he threw out his own pokeball, and his piplup emerged. "Pip!" it said.

Harriet looked at him questioningly, then she looked quite shocked for a fraction of a second. "Go, Riolu!" The bipedal blue canine jumped around slightly. "Let's go!" she said.

"I'll be judge, I guess." Silas said. "Ralts!" his partner replied.

"Piplup! Peck!" River said, and the blue penguin ran forward, with it's beak elongated. The piplup jumped upwards, and spiraled down torwards ledian. "Mach Punch!"

The ledian threw back its fist, and brought it upwards, hitting piplup in the beak. The blue bird was blasted upwards into the sky, and landed hard.

Meanwhile, Riolu was having trouble dealing with the fast and agile Aipom. "Tickle!" The aipom appeared next to Riolu, and tickled it with it's tail, causing riolu to laugh uncontrollably. "Fury Swipes!" The aipom raked it's tail against Riolu. Riolu looked exhausted. "Astonish!" The aipom made a quick-paced feint move, and it caused Riolu to stumble back, flinching. However, Riolu got right back up, and began to glow a faint blue color. Riolu ran around the Aipom in circles, gaining a speed boost from the flinch.

"Force Palm!" Harriet said, and Riolu charged, with it's palm raised. "Reflect!" said Brian. The ledian concentrated, and threw up a glass-like barrier between Riolu and Aipom. Riolu was bounced back, his attack meaningless. "Piplup! Bubble!" Piplup blasted weak bubbles at Ledian. "Light Screen!" another glass-lie barrier appeared, deflecting the bubble.

"Damn. We can't hit either of them because of those barriers." River said. "Comet Punch!" said Brian. Ledian jumped upwards, landing next to Riolu. It continued a flurry of punches, until Riolu fell over. Ledian ran over to Piplup, and did the same thing, comet punch. Both Piplup and Riolu were on the ground, barely able to stand.

"Piplup!" "Riolu!" River and Harriet yelled, respectively. Just then, their bodies started glowing. A white light surrounded both of the pokemon, and they evolved!

"Eeerraggh!" grunted the larger bipedal canine, Lucario.

"Prin!" exclaimed the equally blue penguin, Prinplup.

"Allright!" River exclaimed. "Let's get this going!"

"Comet Punch!" Brian yelled. Ledian once again launched a flurry of punches at Lucario, but it did little damage.

"Fury Swipes!" yelled David. The Aipom landed several swipes against Lucario, also doing little damage.

"Bone Rush!" Harriet yelled, and Lucario's palm glowed, and a glowing blue bone appeared. Lucario rushed forward and hit Aipom square in the head four times, knocking it out.

"What about me? Prinplup, metal claw!" One of Prinplup's arms glowed white, and it jumped up and slashed the Ledian, knocking it out. "The winners are Harriet and River!" Silas exclaimed. Brian and David withdrew their pokemon.

"This sucks! You'll be hearing from us again!" They both took off towards Jubilife.

"That was weird... They at least could've said sorry." Harriet said.

/

They continued walking on the route. The road was surprisingly busy, with children playing with small pokemon here and there, and fishermen claiming how they caught a bigger magicarp. The trio were having a mild discussion about their pokemon.

"Silas you have three pokemon, and we only have two!" River said.

"So? You guys have stronger pokemon! I mean, look at Lucario! There's no wayI could beat that!" Silas replied.

"I just don't think it's fair."

"So catch one of your own!"

"Guys, shut up. The sun's going down, and there's a cave up ahead. We are going to camp out there." Harriet commanded. They set up a tent right at the cave's entrance. River gathered wood and started a fire, while Harriet set up the two tents, one for the boys, and one for her. Silas started getting the meals ready. Their pokemon helped, with Lucario and Pokey helping Harriet with the tents, Aron and Prinplup with the fire, and Silas's pokemon, Cranidos, Ralts, and Monferno helping make food.

After eating dinner and having light conversation, they went to bed- or so Silas thought. He was the only one to fall asleep. River ran into the cave, grumbling about how he wanted another pokemon. Harriet went over to one of the ponds, to train her pokemon.

In the morning, when Silas woke up, he noticed River was not next to him. He heard Harriet and River arguing outside.

"How could you just leave Silas alone?" Harriet screamed.

"He's a big boy, he can handle himself." River replied. "Besides, you left too."

"Only because I thought you were going to be there!"

"Guys, I'm alright... Were did you go, anyway?" Silas said, emerging from the tent.

"We both... kinda left to train a little." Harriet said. A large green turtle was behind her.

"What is that?" Silas asked.

"Pokey! Isn't he cute?" Harriet said. The Grotle happily said, "Grotle."

"So you evolved Pokey? Nice!" Silas said. "What about you?" he asked River.

River released his pokeball, and a flying type came out. "Zubat!" it exclaimed.

"Oh yeah? I got a better one!" Harriet said, and released her new-found pokemon. It was a small blue pokemon, with a wagging tail. "Poliwag!" it said.

"Awesome! You guys have some cool pokemon!" Silas said.

They cleaned up the tent area, and decided to go through the cave, because Floarama Town was to the north. There was a sign on the cave entrance saying that the road to Floarama was through the cave.

So therefore, they walked through the cave. Unfortunately to them, they turned the wrong way. They ended up at an underground river.

"What the?" River said. The river was fast flowing, and uncontrollable. The three of them stood on the bank of the river pondering what to do next.

"Should we try to cross?" Silas asked.

"I don't think we can..." Harriet replied.

Just then, a large pokemon flew out of the fast-flowing stream. It's eyes glowing red, the orange dragon flew around the cavern in a rage.

"It's a Dragonite! It must live here in this river!" Rive said. The angry dragonite flew before them, and angrily screamed. "EEEEUUUUNNN!" It used outrage! The trio were all hit with the attack, and fell into the river. Within seconds, they were swept underground and away from the Dragonite's cavern. Silas tried to gasp for air, but couldn't breathe. Flowing, flowing, flowing. He had no idea how long he was underwater, or how fast he was going. All he knew is that he was soon going to die if he didn't get any air soon.

As suddenly as they fell in, they found themselves on a bank of a river. Dripping wet and coughing up water, Silas tried to stand up, but fell over, on to his hands and knees. He threw up some water, but didn't care- he could breathe. When he gathered himself, he stood up to look for Harriet and River. He saw River sprawled on the ground, and Harriet leaning on a tree, coughing up water.

A man ran up to them. He had a hard hat on, was tall and gruff, well built, and wearing a construction uniform. "Are you kids all right?" he asked.

"cough, Yeah, cough." Silas said. "Where are we?"

"You are at the Electric Hotel construction site."

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Whew. I didn't really like that chapter. Hopefully you will!

I'm sorry I didn't update in a while. I had school n' stuff.


End file.
